Cell Games alternate ending
by writer6886
Summary: I enjoyed the ending of the Cell Saga but it always bothered me that the heart wasn't what defeated Cell. Many write alternate ending for Vegeta who did have the right to finish Cell. But for me there was one other who I would have chosen. I hope you enjo


Cells Games Alternate Ending

As he sighed loudly looking at all the fallen warriors, Cell stood a few feet from a defeated Krillin. Everything was so easy ever since Cell revived from his attempt at self-destruction. After Cell regenerated his body he became stronger and faster than ever before and even learned Goku's instant transmission. Cell went back to earth and eliminated a potential threat to himself, Trunks. Enraged with the death of his son Vegeta attacked Cell attempting to exact revenge. His attempt, however, was in vain as Cell easily tossed him to the ground like a rag doll. Cell then lifted his hand to finish the fallen prince. A large blue energy blast leave's Cell's hand aimed right at Vegeta. Gohan intercepted the attack resulting in the loss of the use of his left arm. Gohan refused to give up, lifted his right arm to use his fathers favorite attack... the Kamehameha wave. Cell quickly used Frieza's death beam rendering Gohan's right arm useless crushing all hope of victory. Gohan collapsed in defeat as Piccolo attempted to become the world's savior but like his comrades he fell as well. Tien and Yamcha teamed up and launched a blast that would have beaten the androids together but Cell merely shook the blast off and took the duo out with a simple ki wave. Cell then looked at the only fighter left on the battle field Krillin. Cell watched as Krillin with a saddened expression looked down to his left speaking to something Cell couldn't make out. After Krillin was finished he charge full speed his fist ready to attack. Cell lifted his left leg and knocked Krillin into the ground ending his revolt.

'It was so easy that it was boring.' Cell thought to himself. Cell had regretted stopping Gohan's attack earlier. Though their was a chance Gohan would have succeeded it would have been better than knocking Krillin out with one kick. Cell looked back at Krillin and remembered he was talking to someone. Filled with curiosity Cell floated over to where Krillin was before attacking and found the unconscious Android 18. "Well Well. I shouldn't be surprised to see here, after all Gohan did knock you out of me." Cells commented then raised his right hand over 18. "Now that I'm in perfect form again you have out lived your usefulness." An energy blast appeared in his right hand as he was about to finish the Android. Suddenly a powerful energy blast smacked Cell in the back of his head forcing him a few feet forward. Cell turned around expecting to see Vegeta or Piccolo, however to his surprise it was Krillin.

Krillin barely standing wheezed out,"D-don't tou-touch her!"

"Why not?" Cell asked amusingly. "I mean after all that's what start this whole adventure. It was the destruction of them."

"I... I d-don't care. You w-won't tou-touch her because..." Krillin paused as he gathered up strength to finish his sentence. "Because I love her!"

Cell stared with unbelief at Krillin's sentence then started to laugh. "You love her. She is an android, nothing but machine and wires programmed to kill. You may love her but she can't love you."

Enraged Krillin charged throwing his right fist in to Cells jaw knocking him back 5 feet and landing hard on the ground. "You're wrong! She's not just an android! She is more that what you say! She has feelings and she can love! I won't let you destroy her!"

Cell stood up rubbing his jaw then smiled. "Well then with that last punch it appears you mean what you say. They say true love conquers all. If that is true then conquer me!" Cell charged kneeing Krillin in the stomach then swung around kicking Krillin in the back of the head knocking him high into the air. Cell aimed carefully at Krillin and fires five energy blasts making direct contact. Krillin's bruised and burnt body lands hard on the ground raising a large cloud of dirt on impact. Cell advanced towards the area where Krillin fell. There Krillin laid face in the dirt barely breathing. "So much for true love." Cell laughed then turned around to finish 18. Suddenly a cold rush ran down Cells back as he sensed someone's power was rising.

Cell turned to see Krillin standing tall steam rising off his body. His eyes held such anger that Cell had never seen before. As Krillin's power rose red energy burst out of his body causing the ground around him to crater. Cell lifted his arms to block any flying debris coming at him. The area around the two warriors became hotter as the grass had begun to set a blaze beneath them. Unable to take the heat Cell took to the air ten feet between him and Krillin. Suddenly without warning fire flew out of the ground and into the sky covering a three feet radius.

Not to far from Cell was Hercule and the reporter watching the events unfold. "Hercule what are your thoughts on what's happening?" The reporter asked eyes still on the fiery cylinder.

"My...my thoughts? My thoughts are we should be leaving. Later." Hercule ran away from the storm followed by his students, the camera man, and reporter.

The fire suddenly disappeared, showing three feet radius of glass with a figure in the center glowing a deep fiery red. Cell landed at the edge of the glass area to get a better look at the figure in the center. Looking straight at it he could see a person 4'5" wearing an orange karate gi with the Roishi symbol on the left, spiked red hair and ice blue eyes that put fear in Cell. Cell realized he was staring at Krillin but in a way not Krillin. It was far too powerful and far more threatening than Krillin could ever be. But there Krillin was standing a yard from Cell ready to kill him. Krillin advanced slowly towards Cell. Cell heard nothing but the but the faint tap of Krillin walking towards him and his own heart beat. Cell shook off his fear realizing how foolish he was being. He was the perfect being. It didn't matter how strong Krillin or any opponent got he would defeat them. Krillin stops inches from Cell and looks him straight in the eye. "What?" Cell asked smugly. Krillin knocked Cell in the air with an upper cut.

As Cell rockets into the sky Krillin rose after him slowly. Cell has slaughtered many people only to become stronger. Cell was responsible for the loss of 18 the first time, 16 an android who enjoyed life, Trunks who came to the past to prevent this mess, and Goku who sacrificed himself to save earth. This monster enjoyed death and Krillin refused to let such evil live.

Cell stopped in the sky enraged at Krillin's punch. He was the perfect being and he would prove that to the little hero. Krillin might be fighting out of love but it was no match for perfection. Cell powered to the max covering himself in a golden light. The two mighty warriors stare hard knowing one will not survive this battle. "Here is the final battle. The heart vs. perfection." Krillin slowly nodded at Cell's statement.

Without warning the two charged their own goals fueling there fury and power. The two collided into each other causing a shockwave filling the sky with thunder. More thunderous sounds followed along with streaks of gold and red filling the sky signifying their powerful battle. The two broke their attack on each other and land on the ground. Though both were still glowing signs of bruises and cuts cover their worn out bodies. Cell couldn't believe how equal they were. Cell decided to end the battle, and set up to use Goku's most powerful attack, the spirit bomb. Cell flew into the air raising his hands up. Blue energy began to gather above Cell forming a large ball that covered the sky.

Krillin looked at the ball of energy unafraid. His mind was focusing on every thought, feeling, dream, and hope, of him being with 18. A small white ball of energy appears in his right hand. "It's finished." Cell yelled triumphantly. "Now you die!" Cell threw the large ball of energy with all his might ready to prove his perfection. Krillin stood his ground and said silently, "True love blast."

Krillin threw the tiny ball straight into the center of the opposing attack. The white blast shattered the spirit bomb and flew into Cell. Cell's eye's widened as he silently said to himself, "No. I'm perfect. I can't be defeated." White light burst out of Cell engulfing him leaving nothing behind.

Krillin walked over to 18 the one who helped him defeat the monster. Krillin picked 18 up bridal style. 18 woke up looking into Krillin's comforting blue eyes. 18 pulled herself closer to Krillin feeling safer than she had ever before. 18 looking up with pleading eyes asked, "Krillin stay with me?" Krillin looked back into her eyes then moved his face closer to hers placing his lips on 18's giving her the best answer she could have asked for.


End file.
